


people love you quietly

by onedancingprince



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Implied Killugon, Light Angst, Love, M/M, SPOILERS FOR IT I MEAN, Short & Sweet, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), a little bit of both for s p i c e, implied leopika, light fluff, like a sentence of it, thats basically the theme of this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedancingprince/pseuds/onedancingprince
Summary: a study on the love in gon freecs' life.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Everyone, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Just a lil - Relationship, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	people love you quietly

When Gon was growing up at home with Aunt Mito, she’d never been quiet with how much she cared for him. She’d call to him for dinner and excitedly declare she’d made his favorite, worry over him when he’d go out all day and come home with fresh bruises, tell him stories at night with funny voices. She’d never been shy to reassure him that she loved him, and that he was everything to her - Gon figures that it was to make up for his parents’ absence (not that they’re really gone - Aunt Mito is his mom in all the ways that mattered, and Gon knows he’ll find his dad someday).

But something Gon’s learned from becoming a hunter and being a hunter is that people can love you quietly, too.

He’s learned it over Leorio ruflling his hair, over jokes told that make Kurapika giggle quietly and Killua cackle loudly and Gon grin. Over lectures about health and bandaging scraped knees with a quiet “Be more careful next time, ok, kiddo?”.

Over Kurapika praising him when he answered a question right, over tea made from actual forest herbs. Over quiet but palpable concern when Gon does something impulsive and a fond admittance that “I was a lot like you when I was a child, Gon.”

Over Killua holding his hands and guiding him gently through learning how to skateboard, over nudges and pushes that led to play-fighting that led to grinning and laughing at each other. Over Killua’s eyes, Killua’s smile, over Killua’s everything.

He’s learned it in watching others, too.

Wing smiling secretly at Zushi whenever he did well in his training. The tension leaving Kurapika’s body when there was a calm, feminine voice on the other side of his phone. The Phantom Troupe (despite all that they’ve done, despite how bad they are) seeming so comfortable each other, how deeply they mourn Uvogin. Leorio, despite all of their fights and bickers and taunts, caring so rawly and deeply for Killua.

Gon’s grown up loved - by Aunt Mito, and the people of Whale Island. Each person there left an imprint on him, big or small. Whale Island loved him loudly and softly and obviously - the world loved him quietly and roughly and heartbreakingly.

The world loved him when it took his dad, gave Ging a thirst for adventure and a hatred for commitment.

The world loved him when it gave him Aunt Mito, kind and loving and sharp and witty and Gon’s mom despite what genetics had to say in the matter.

The world loved him when it gave him Leorio and Kurapika on that ship, with their petty arguments and longing glances and warm care for him, almost parental figures in their own right.

The world loved him when it gave him Killua, clever and pretty and lovely and ever so wonderful that it made love burst in Gon whenever he was around his best friend.

The world loved him, however harshly, when it gave him Hisoka, who was just as much a challenger and a villain as he was a mentor and a teacher.

The world loved him when it gave him any of the characters he met, no matter what role they played in his narrative - be it hero or villain, friend or foe. 

Aunt Mito had loved him loudly - declarations and kind words and reassurances. Everyone else - everything else - had loved him quietly - Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, thanks for reading! first hxh work! woo! agh i just got this idea and ran w/ it but i'm pretty happy with how it turned out! the relationships, not necessarily romantic, in hunter x hunter are EXTREMELY interesting and i wanted to give my take on them!
> 
> yes, the little bit of melopika and leopika was self indulgent. no, i will not stop.
> 
> thank you so much for reading, comments make me squeal into a pillow!


End file.
